Running Wild
by MyNameIsJag
Summary: Usually fractions take bots who sign up with them, but Mirage and a few others are sent to retrieve a certain tracker from a planet filled with wild animals including the tracker himself. But what happens when he doesn't want to go with them.
1. Chapter 1

_**Running Wild**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 1: Making Impressions

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or anything that has to do with them.

Warnings: M for a reason, slash to the greatest. Mech/Mech Multiple pairings. Mostly G1 based, except for Ratchet's voice, he will have the accent from the movie cause I'm in love with accents. There really needs to be more Hound out there.

Summary:

Usually fractions take bots who sign up with them, but Mirage and a few others are sent to retrieve a certain tracker from a planet filled with wild animals including the tracker himself. But what happens when he doesn't want to go with them.

Flora, wild animals, the scent of the wet forest after a rain and the feeling of everything being one…Mirage hated it. In fact, you will never meet another who had such detestation for one place…but he had to be here…Prime sent him here with the others to retrieve a new member or convince him to join them. The planet was filled with what Perceptor had described basically as a planet of metallic creatures designed after organic life…an example would be the metal wolf staring at him. All the systems of a Cybertronian but it's form and function is based of that of an organic creature, much like the rest of the animals on this planet…to the Tower mech's horror. A whole planet of nothing but wild, unruly, dirty, unmannered, filthy, uncivilized beasts! And that was him only describing the mech they had come to persuade to the way of the Autobots…why did Prime want a tracker anyway…it wasn't like he was going to send the mech after someone. A tracker…all this way for a unruly tracker…what good would that do them?

He was really starting to get annoyed by that mutt staring at him, the green mech said it was his partner…really…how can an animal be any good company. He turned back to the target, he was leaning against a wall smiling at them…but Mirage knew he was studying them, examining their features of what they can and can not do…a predator with the face of an innocent as he befriended his prey. Just like a tracker…a hunter…he couldn't fool this bot…Mirage was on Special Ops for more then his ability for turning invisible.

"As much as I appreciate the company but I believe you came all this way in vain, I have no desire to leave and I doubt the Cons have any desire to come here." Dog…was that his name…shifted, his optics studying going from one to another before leaning down to pet his companion.

A sigh came from within their group, their medic stepped forward or as much as the twins would let him, the two frontliners were assigned to protect the smaller white and red mech…but the spy had a feeling they would even if they weren't commanded to. An accented voice came from the bot, (I kept the accent from the movie, cause accents are sexy), "How about a trade then, we have gotten a transmission from a neutral camp here for my services, but because of the thickness of the woods; we are unable to track their exact location-" "And you want me to help, I was wondering why a medic was here and being from the Prime's crew himself…you must be one pit of a one…CMO? Yeah, I'll take you but for what?"

How about a bath?

The doctor gave him a look, a little upset about the sudden burst but took the acknowledgement of being the CMO as a compliment, "You can restock any supplies you need from our main ship and I can run full scans and upgrades on you and your partner." The twins twitched, full scans meant that the doctor had to examine the protoform and that usually meant only the medic and the patient were allowed in the room…which meant they weren't going to be in there to protect him if anything was to happen. Not saying that the tracker would go after him but still the idea of the small mech being left alone with a strange bot did not set well with them. They owed their afts to the CMO…literally…

Canine…no that wasn't it…tilted his helm and studied them again…then nodded with a smile that would just send anyone's spark a fluttering but Mirage wasn't going to fall for any charms like that…especially one's coming from such dusty mech. "Sounds like a plan, doc-" "Ratchet." "Ratchet, I'm guessing your orders come first then my needs?" A nod was all the answer the tracker needed before clapping his servos together, "Good to see someone so concerned for others, me and Shadow here will be happy to escort you. I suggest we do it by the new sun though, your group needs to gather their strength for the trip."

They all agreed before leaving and no, the Towers mech did _not_ blush when he gave one final look over his shoulder at the untamed bot, who did _not_ wink at him with a cheeky smile.

-Break-

_His whole frame shook as tried his best to stay on all fours as a hot glossa swirled around the rim of his valve, the tip would snake in and hit a sensor before darting back out. "Never had such a high class meal like you before." He could only moan as a servo reached around him to wrap around his spike, the thumb flicking the tip. He couldn't even look see his partner, the room shrouded in total darkness…adding to the exoticness of it all. He was used to having femmes and mechs thrown at him and offering themselves to be taken not himself in such a position that he usually found himself to proud to do. But oh, did it feel good…so good being taken like an animal…_

_A deep growl echoed in his audios, vibrating through out his entire protoform, the other's heavy frame on top of his, the warmth surrounding him. "Tell me, master, what do you want of this beast," he could feel the tip of something hard against his opening as his spike was being stroked, "tell this wild creature what you desire."_

_He never felt so in control and helpless at the same time, the pressure in his spike building but the other wouldn't let him release unless he demanded it._

"_I want," he pressed closer to the tip, barely getting it in as the other back away just so slightly, "I want that spike in my valve, I want to be stretched and taken," the frame ontop of his was heating up nicely now, "I want you to fill me with so much fluid that I will be leaking liquids for cycles!" He glanced over his shoulder, only able to see glowing deep blue optics, "I want you to frag me!" A deep chuckle, "As you demand."_

_Oh…oh, Primus! The whole length was pushed inside of him in an instant, it was slowly pounding into him…he could feel the ridges of the spike as it was pulled out…hitting each sensory nodes before being pushed back in to the hilt. The slow process was torture. "Faster…faster…gah…stop teasing!" He was being bit…hard on the shoulder as the spike moved out slowly again before obeying._

"_OH…OH, YES!"_

_His arms gave out and he fell face forward, but he didn't care…his frame felt like it was doused in pleasurable fire as he pounded from behind. The sounds of that rod filling him, the clangs of soft metal, and the feel of his valve being stretched with each harsh thrust. His own spike was being jerked roughly, a glossa was licking the now wound were his partner had drawn blood from biting his shoulder…but even that felt good…like he was being marked by an animal. His face was practically being scrapped against whatever surface he was on and he could barely believe the sounds coming out of his own mouth. He was so close, a purr in his audio made him shiver, "Scream my name and I'll send you over the edge." He grunted…he needed to release, he just needed to but who was this…he smelt like the forest, a musk that was heavy yet sweet…wait…he knew this! "Your name…uh…your name, AH!," the spike was now being angled in a different position…hitting that one sensor that could sent him into an overload over and over again. He pushed his hips into the thrust meeting each one, "Ooooh…Oh…HOUUUU-!"_

"-NNND!"

Mirage gasped as he felt himself wet over and fluids spray onto his stomach, his intakes were harsh…he groaned as he sat up, sending a command for the lights to come on. He slightly thanked Primus for the sound proof rooms, he would be ashamed if anyone aboard discovered he was dreaming of that tracker…who he only met once and could barely remembered his name…

Hound…yeah…the wild mech's name was Hound…the wild, unruly, dirty, unmannered, filthy, and uncivilized beast who's designation was Hound…that was in no possible way charming…even if it was kinda sexy the way he leaned back against the wall with his arms behind his helm, like an animal showing off it's best features. That spark stealing smile on his faceplates as he spoke in that low voice that would be so perfect to hear as he spoke sweet nothings after a rough interface…as they both laid in the dark covered in fluids-and damn it! There was no way the spy would be forgetting the others designation now.

He fell back onto the berth, he was a noble-mech…he shouldn't be fantasizing about some random bot! His optics tipped down to the mess, he had to clean himself up…checking his clock, he was glad he still had time to hit the showers…a nice cold one would probably do wonders right now.

-Break-

Hound scratched the back of his helm as he looked at the team he was supposed to lead, usually he would be alarmed at leading others to the neutral camp but it was the same camp who had contacted them and he supposed they couldn't give up the chance to try to convince him to join. But why would he leave this place, he had learned so much and there was still so much more to be discovered…yes, he was raised on the typical Cybertronian planet but this world and it's creatures felt so much more like home. He looked back down at Shadow, the pup was happily rolling around in the dirt, not really caring much for the new guests.

His gaze went back to them, the medic was scanning everyone one last time and some bot he guessed was a scientist was checking over equipment while another with flashing strobes on the side of his helm was happily chatting with the twins. He guessed the blue and white gentlemech that was trying to cover the fact he was glancing over at him was supposed to be in charge…but he doubted that…he seemed to be an understudy by his movements. Someone who was trained to take orders from their lead Special Ops member without having to take the responsibility of for their actions. He knew the mech was Ops just by the way he observed his surroundings. He shot a smile at mech, who pretended he didn't see it but already knew he had been caught, "So…where's the guy that would normally be in your position, you look out of place?" A shocked look appeared then disappeared as quickly as it came, a quick turn up of the olfactory sensor gave a 'I'm oh, so holy,' look to the smaller mech, "Are you presuming I am unable to perform such a simple mission from my appearance?"

Cause that can be solved with a simple disappearing act and the unruly mech wouldn't have to worry about his looks…and maybe wouldn't notice the looks the spy was giving him.

Hound chuckled, he figured the other would think about his appearance first before the actual meaning of what he said, "No, your movements and positions suggest your not the usual one to take lead, so which means his either off somewhere on a more serious mission; which begs the question why aren't any of ya'll back at the main ship waiting for the results, or-" "His not here if that's what you're implying." The green mech turned his attention to the medic who had just spoken, "You're very observant aren't you, before you get back to that, no, Mirage is not who would usually have, that mech is off on his own mission half way around the galaxy. So there is no need to suggest we are here to harm the neutral's when your back is turned, I demanded we take this mission because no one should suffer when help is so readily reachable."

"And you need allies, I'm not new to this Doc, your intentions may be as good as they are but my guess is Prime wants a friendly stake with the camp. Even if they are neutrals and some are likely to turncoat on you, it's still better to have a debt for them to repay with information if ever needed." He could see the twins rearing up now as the flashing mech quickly moved out of their way, tense and ready to charge…these two didn't just care for a damn spark and was happy at any chance to fight…probably some back story there but it didn't matter. He put a servo up to diffuse the situation, "But I'm just here to lead you there, what happens after that is none of my business, my business is getting you in and out alive and unharmed if possible."

The smaller rose colored mech stared at him, "What do you mean 'if possible'?" Lucky he didn't have to answer that one, the yellow twin did for him, "Just because they say they are neutral doesn't mean they have that point of view and some just might want to take us out just for having a fraction symbol on." Reason for the warriors being there.

Hound nodded, "But enough of that, we can stand here chatting all day about the matter but we have to start making headway, we want to get as far in before dark and find a good place to set up for the night. Trust me on this, you do not want to travel at moon rise on this world, too many different scenarios could happen and none of them good. Do not separate and try not to linger behind to study the environment here," he aimed a stare at the two scientists already poking at some vegetation, "As wonderful as this planet is, we don't have time for a side expedition."

It was agreed on with the simple nods and grunts, he whistled to Shadow and they were off.

-Break-

"AH, SUNSTREAKER!" "You always know just how to scream my name just right, Ratch."

Hound had to laugh as the much smaller CMO glared at the golden warrior, who accidentally tripped over the white mech as he was trying to carry their tenting supplies to set up. Ratchet had been bending over on his knees trying to find a part of something the flashing audio mech had dropped when he was ran over. The end result was a heavy frontliner collapsed on top of his companion as though they were about to do an impression of Shadow trying to dominate another cyber wolf with the contents of the supplies thrown around them. "Get off of me! Your heavy as pit!" "What no complaints about the position, always guessed you were a valve mech, already knew you were a screamer."

The tracker supposed that the twin's name came from what he looked like as was suddenly being chased down by the medic with a vendetta. The red twin not even going to try to save his brother but settled on pointing and laughing.

The others were getting the temporary camp up, he could see lines moving on there own as an invisible Mirage was helping. The upper class mech had went invisible soon after they entered the forest, but it didn't matter…he could still smell him…all of them. He made sure to know their scents, movements and quirks…just because he was helping didn't mean he was going to lay complete trust in them. He had a quick chat with the odd masked scientist about joining their fraction again, he expressed openly he wanted nothing to do with it, his home was here and he was happy with his studies. Which seemed to be the key word as he was suddenly flanked by what he gathered was Perceptor about the world. The entire trip he spent discussing wildlife with the small mech, who seemed to have decided that Hound was now his personal dictionary on the wildlife. Not that the tracker minded, it was nice to have someone discuss his home so freely with but the rose mech was…clingy…

Which only seemed to make the others amused but oddly not the unseen mech, the tracker could smell anger vibrating off the Towers mech…well he guessed it was the Towers… He didn't know what made him angry, just because Hound could smell it didn't mean he understood the cause of it. He had sniffed arousal in the other's waxy scent from before, maybe he had a fling with the Perceptor and was upset about the attention the green mech was receiving. The spy shouldn't worry about that, the tracker had no interest in any kind of relationship with any of them.

Mirage watched from under his cloak, the wild mech was lifting the heavier parts that usually would be what Sunstreaker would be picking up but he decided he was to be murdered by their CMO. He watched the cables tense from the weight and the soft grunt that escaped the other's mouth as he moved the equipment. Being out here on his own, he probably was used to heavy lifting without help…those cables looked so taut…just begging to have servos message them. Maybe he could convince the beast to but that required touching that overly dusty frame…maybe he should convince him to a bath first. Or both at the same time…bad Mirage, high class mechs shouldn't think about things like having the mech in a shower while rubbing him down as the cleanser covered them both and steam flowed off their frames but not from the hot spray. He could just feel those stiff cables melt under his expert touch and those lips exploring his own frame. A slight nip here, a kiss there and they both would charging…maybe he would get his aft pounded into the wall. The image of the others strong servos holding him up as he wrapped his lithe legs around that built waist and the feel of a spike rubbing against his closed interface panels but he wouldn't open until his pet begged him to… He could just hear the other whispering his name to be let in… "Mirage…"

"Mirage, are you okay?" He shuddered his optics and stared up at the face of a confused Hound, he was still invisible so how- "Your still holding equipment in mid-air." Oh, that's how, he glanced at the object in his servos before back up at the taller mech, "I'm fine, just lost in my own thoughts." A lopsided smile was shot at him, "Better in processor then in life, I wouldn't want to lose you to some wild beast, those things are unpredictable."

Tell me about it.

The spy nodded even though he was still unseen, "Of course, now excuse me, I believe I have work to do." His spark could have just melted at the hurt turbofox look on the bigger mech's face, "Of course, leave it to ya." He briefly wondered if that was the wrong thing to say as the other walked over to Perceptor but settled on going back to his chores. He figured focusing on something more productive would possibly getting fragged by the tracker off his processor…possibly…

-Break-

Ratchet growled, more at himself then anything, he was currently stuck between a rock and a hard place…the rock part being literal and the hard place being Sunstreaker's shiny yellow chassis. The mech had managed to trap him and was currently smirking down at him, the medic wanted nothing more to throw something at him but he was pinned. "You know, Hound said not to wonder off…you made me break a rule Ratch by chasing me." His smirk grew predatory, "Usually it's me chasing that red aft of yours but I'm sure you enjoyed the view of course." The frontliner pressed closer to the small mech, "Now since this is your fault, I believe you need to be punished," he rubbed their olfactory sensors together, "how about a quickie and I won't report you."

The CMO just stared at him, he should have been used to this by now, it seemed after their first encounter he couldn't shake the twins off. He didn't understand it, he treated them like anyone else and at least tried to keep them at a distance…there was so much to lose if he let anyone come too close to him. So much of his past he didn't want to reveal. Yet, since the first whack of the wrench and the first curse…it seemed to be the magic words to get their attention. "How about you let me go and I won't reformat you into something useful."

The twin chuckled and brushed their lip components together in a quick kiss as he started a slow grind. He wanted to get that little mech's legs spread, backstruts bent as far back as possible and valve filled as the medic begged for more in that exotic voice…but they didn't have time for that and he would have to settle for a quickie…or that smart little mouth wrapped around his spike. As long as he got to blow fluids in him one way or another.

Ratchet would have smiled at the thought that crossed his processor but that would have made the golden bot suspicious. He pressed a kiss onto the other's cheek and a sultry smile was sent to the taller mech, he dimmed his optics to give the appearance of being aroused. He could see the other's optics widen at the action and the loud rev of an engine vibrated through his smaller frame. Who knew that the warrior was so easily turned on? He was able to get his arms free just enough to wrap one around the other's neck and the other servo traced designs in the yellow frame as he purred upward. He felt a servo give his aft a squeeze and he actually let out an eep, his award was another chuckle, and the mech continued to play with his backside. He flashed his optics, he knew from orns what little tricks he could pull to get someone overheated without doing so himself. As much as he would like to go all out and make Sunstreaker practically melt into an unresponsive goo just for the pit of it and for blackmail purposes, they had a job to do…even if that grind felt nice. His own neck was being assaulted, he faked a moan and kicked on his fans for an added effect, "Oh, _Sunny_."

Dear Primus, the twin could die happy from the way that accented voice said his name, he really didn't care at the moment that it was that name he hated. Frag, the medic's dialect was hot, (cause accents really are), but not as much as when he started his own grind along with his, the friction sending burning pleasure through his wires. Another moan echoed through his audio, he chuckled, he should have trapped the healer like this earlier, "You're really vocal, any louder and the whole camp will know." A kiss to his cheek and a light laugh sent a chilled feeling this time, something was off in that laugh, "I don't think we have to worry about that," and then he felt the pinch to his neck and his frame freeze up. He fell back with an undignified plop, sneaky little bastard paralyzed him, he should have known it was too easy. Ratchet's face came into view, a smile just playing on his lips, "Sorry, my dear golden warrior but I don't do quickies, when I do it, I do it." He stepped over the paralyzed fighter, "Don't worry, I contacted Sides and he's on his way."

The yellow frontliner watched that pretty little aft sway away upside down, a taunting gesture from the medic. Even though he was so close and failed, he had to smirk cause as much as he loved watching that red aft go, he loved seeing the yellow streaks across it even more.

-Break-

Perceptor looked up at the their personal guide, the taller green mech was explaining the systems of a certain plant he had found that was digesting an insect. It was nice to hear someone else elucidate something to him instead the other way around, he was so used to others unable to understand what he was saying…it was so odd…yet pleasant… "The plant actually let's out an attractive scent that lures it's prey into the center of it-" "Where that adhesive solution is latent?" "Yes, there the insect get's stuck and the plant curls around it much like a how you would close your servo, it slowly liquefies it's meal, it takes awhile but it's the only way it can get nutrients." The scientists nodded, he hadn't had much experience in such environments and was going to get as much information as possible from this trip. "Quite fascinating, are all creatures here carnivorous?" Hound shook his helm, "No, the ecosystem here is stable in supporting different kinds such as that." Oh, he could just giggle like a fan-femme…not that he would…Wheeljack was already making fun of him for following the naturalist like a puppy but he couldn't help it. The larger mech smiled down at him and he could feel himself just melt from that smile, "Most others don't take the time to look at what's around them and appreciate it. It's nice to know that there is someone with such intelligence here that is willing to divulge themselves in the features of my home."

He did it, unable to hold it back any longer, he giggled…not some light giggle, a full on 'servos covering his mouth little femme that has a crush' giggle, Perceptor actually let out a fan giggle. The red mech could hear his friend trip over himself at the sound and if his audios were correct a low growl, he shuttered his optics and looked around, "Did you hear that?"

Mirage shifted on his pedes, glad he was invisible, how could he, a noble mech, a being that outclassed every bot here…let himself go so low as to growl! He glanced back at the two, the timid scientist had wrapped Hound's arm around himself as the tracker tried to tell him it was nothing to worry about. The spy glared at them, he was to good to be jealous…but he wanted the tracker to himself. He glanced over to see Ratchet walk up, the medic looked way too smug and their engineer picked up on it as the white mech walked by him, doing a double take. A quick hand gesture saying to be quiet then pointed to the backside of the passing mech…oh…well that explained it…nice to know how friendly the crazed mech could actually get. Not to far behind, Sideswipe came up dragging his brother, how the mech managed to sneak off without anyone knowing was beyond the spy but then again he was busy _not_ getting upset over the green mech. The red twin seemed absolutely proud while following Ratchet, they would never let the white bot down after he discovered those love impressions…the Special Ops mech reminded himself to keep his audios on low till afterwards.

R&R

First chapter, mostly about getting a feel for how everyone is. Second chapter, the death of Sunny! Just kidding, I need him to torture the doc. Please send in your reviews, if I get enough I'll keep this story going! Plus, give me ideas! Anything you want to happen, just tell me.

Anyone else find Perceptor kinda adorably funny? Also I think there should be a category for crack.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Running Wild**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 2: Discovering The Layers

Disclaimer and Notes: I don't own Transformers or anything that has to do with them. You people really seemed to like the dream a lot, I think Mirage did too.

Warnings: M for a reason, slash to the greatest. Mech/Mech Multiple pairings. Mostly G1 based, except for Ratchet's voice, he will have the accent from the movie cause I'm in love with accents. There really needs to be more Hound out there.

Summary:

Usually fractions take bots who sign up with them, but Mirage and a few others are sent to retrieve a certain tracker from a planet filled with wild animals including the tracker himself. But what happens when he doesn't want to go with them.

Notes: We take a look into how Hound sees the crew and reveal part of Ratchet's past. More questions will arise and few answers will be given. And some unexpected smut. Also a big thank you on the reviews, Lithium223, naggingfishwife, GemDragon22, Katea-Nui, (Please go and read her fics, she reviews me all the time and I would like to thank her greatly.)

His intakes were labored, whole frame was rigid, face was heated up forming a blush, throat was sore from the screams that were pulled out of him, and his servos were clenched in the emotion he was drowning in.

The whole scene mad the twins snicker as the rest seemed to ignore the medic's 'hissy-fit'. Sunstreaker just leaned back against one of the many metallic trees, "I think they look good on ya, draws the optics right to that perked aft of yours." That didn't do much to calm the enraged white mech, really the opposite and a loud clang seemed to echo through the forest.

Hound looked over at his calm companions, "Does this happen often, they don't even seem bothered by the fact his hitting them." The strange mechanic shook his head, his fins a colored of an amused blue, "If anything, I think they get revved up by it." The scout just looked back at the scene, here he thought the whole Autobot thing was all strict and tight afts…apparently not if their CMO was trying to murder the cadets and the rest were having relationship problems. So far the only normal one here was the flashing mech beside him and he already shared a few stories of self-explosions. All in all, the green tracker just wondered how the cause was going to work out if the whole army was like this and if so…he wondered if they all weren't doom already.

"It's pitiful isn't it, you think by now they would learn by now," the cultured voice appeared much like it's owner, from nowhere. Golden optics stared up at the taller mech, expecting him to respond with agreement at the foolishness, instead a smile was flashed.

"I think it's cute, besides I think they enjoy the attention on both ends."

The higher class mech just frowned, "If mutilation is you reference of something cute, I hate to acknowledge what you find beauty in."

This time he received a deep protoform melting laugh from the green hunter as he shook his helm before peering down at the smaller mech with a cheeky grin, "And here I thought gentlemechs didn't have a humor." A strong servo was placed on the shining armor good naturally but the spy moved out of the way, focus on the dirt caked on the offending limb. The dirty mech didn't seemed bothered and just shrugged, that pleasant smile remaining on his face as he refocused on the entertainment before him.

Ratchet just glared at them, unable to go through with his threats till they were back at base, but he could willing try to set them on fire with his optics…at least that's what it looked like. Sunstreaker just gave a wink and a whistle while his brother puckered his lips and made kissing faces. The medic just snorted and turned to leave them there, he had other things to attend to besides feed their childish antics, like maybe finding some paralyzing plants to but in their energon…or one that would turn their armor different colors. He ignored the last call after him from Sideswipe, "When you come back, maybe we can add some colors in my shade of red!"

A large metal clang soon followed.

-Break-

Shadow rolled over, pedes straight up in the air as Hound rubbed his companion's belly, "You're a sucker for anyone who gives a rub, aren't ya?" The mech looked back at the ragtag team, a full day of travel and putting up the camp site and he could already see the tiredness in their frames, especially the spy and red scientist. The twins seemed fine but were now more on lookout since it had started to get dark, they were on edge and the tracker hoped they wouldn't accidentally attack someone with them being so strung up. Those two probably had a pit of a past to be so violent and defensive toward everything, including their teammates. Taking from their nature around others, he had to guess the two were on their own for most of their lives, their frames suggested either heavy work like the mines or heavy fighting like the gladiator pits. Both were a options considering how both considerations lead to bots being violent and prone to fighting others without much motivation. Though they did seem calmer around the medic, which was odd, because most mechs from situations like theirs didn't like doctors…for good reasons. His conclusion, don't get them mad, they fly off at anything, don't threaten the other's twin or the doctor, give them a few jokes to where they will feel at least abit easier around him until they are able to handle his presence.

His optics swiveled over to the white mech, he seemed fine as well…a little aggravated, but that's to be expected. He must have done something to earn their favor, enough for them to try and court him…being the other two were twins, he probably saved one of them in dire shape. Most medics would have let them go, to afraid of their…personalities…to have them aboard any base…he must have refused to let them die. Probably a little more story then that, but he could find out later. The small mech had an accent, one he couldn't place and the tracker didn't like that…where was he from? He could tell a lot from someone just knowing where they were created and raised at, but so far all he got was a great healer with an attitude that took care of anyone at any cost. Which means he was hiding emotions, probably very sensitive in responses…meaning he probably had some kind of past that he wasn't going to share. Conclusion, fine as long as no one in the immediate group isn't threaten, seems to have good aim for a medic, temper is just used as a mask to hid emotions. Is fine to get along with, should try to make friends with him, never know when you need a good doctor…and it's better to have him on you side when something goes wrong. Medics have crafty tools that double as weapons.

He glanced over at the two scientists, both were happily talking away…a little worn but not to bad. Wheeljack was interesting to say the least, seems carefree and cheerful to be in the war. Could be quite dangerous given the opportunity and reason. Seems very laid back, but Hound knew from experience to never trust someone who seemed calm, things could quickly spiral down hill if you did. He also seemed heavily built for some who was just a scientist not like his smaller friend… Conclusion, alright to make a few jokes with, seems pretty even don't turn your back on him or you'll end up seeing how far your body parts can go. See if he could get some info on the mech's past, would help a lot more then knowing he was an exploding scientist.

Now came Perceptor, poor thing look exhausted, most likely not used to leaving the labs and he seemed quite eager to be here. He probably begged to come on this trip, like a sparkling and the tracker was glad for the enthusiasm the scientist shared for the planet. Even if the small mech held on to him for every klik of the trip so far, he didn't mind it, he looked like he needed protecting anyway… There wasn't a smell of arousal coming from the red microscope, something he found out when Wheeljack wanted to look at something, just curiosity and abit of admiration toward the green hunter. Conclusion, no weapons, overly eager to please and a wide intelligence that wanted to study everything around him. He would be safe to be around, he didn't seem threatening but Hound was still going to watch himself around the rose mech. He didn't give trust that easy…even if it was obvious the scientist was forming a crush for him.

Speaking of which, that lead to the final member, Mirage. Shadow didn't like it when the mech went invisible and nether did he, at least his waxy smell gave clue to where the spy was. He was used to having a visual on his 'guest' and this mech seemed to have something against him. Maybe he did once have something going on with the bashful scientist and was upset that someone else was in the mech's company. Spy and Special Ops, it did not sit well with him…those kind of mech's were not to be trusted at all…add the attitude of a high class and you have someone who thought they were better and would be willing to prove it. Conclusion, stay away from the spy, already on his bad side just for being dirty and keep sharp sensors on him at all times.

No matter how friendly they all seemed, Hound was not going to turn a blind optic to them…he once let that happened and he still had the scars under his armor for it. No, he would back sure he kept a smile on to throw them off as non-threatening and he would watch them like prey. He was not going to lose what he had left…he already lost…no he wouldn't think of that…

-Break-

_Life…it was the first thing he felt as he came on for the first time, he didn't open his optics at first instead he felt his systems come alive… The rush of vital fluids, the beat of his spark and the feel of air upon his skin, slowly he came to life._

_When he did online his optics, he smiled brightly up at the ones who bestowed this gift upon him, he wasn't created like others…to grow frame by frame or to be birthed by parents…but instead he was brought into this world as a young adult already installed with the programs he needed. His true programming was now in second and the installed codes were running as main, but it didn't bother him. He would be whatever they told him to be, they gave him life…a reason to thrive…_

_One of the 'creators' smiled back at him, "Hello, can you sit up?"_

_He nodded and did so, enjoying the feel of his systems getting used to the movement, the electrical currents sparking through his wires to ignite the commands his processor told his network to execute. His sight went back to the first mech that spoke to him, waiting for another demand. A nod was his award, he didn't need much approval for a simple task such as sitting up._

"_Your proprietor is here, he's been demanding that we hurry up."_

_He nodded at the mech, he was ready to serve the one who demanded that he was given life and he would be all too happy to give back all he could for this gift. "I am ready whenever you have deemed me proper for delivery to my master." He heard himself for the first time, he sounded different from the other but it was a good kind of different, besides he was made to look and sound attractive. As such as many others that were built from this place but he was different, he had medical protocols as his first bases, he was made to care and heal. His second bases told him if that is what made the master happy, he should do all he could to make sure he was on top of all things medical. His owner could simply have him deactivate as it was as easy to activate him if he did not reach standards and the coding demanded that he go beyond those standards so he would not end up being recycled._

"_Excellent, come, we have other orders and you should have been released much earlier, but your owner did say he wanted the best in medical knowledge to downloaded into your frame work."_

_He was sure the mech was really just talking away to himself, but it didn't matter, if that made him happy let him be. He stared at the ground and slowly lifted himself off the table, feeling the sensation of standing for the first time was great, the feeling of movement was even greater as he was suddenly escorted to the main entrance. He was going home, whatever this home may be or what the bots were like didn't matter to his new processor…he was there to serve. They passed by others, most were like the mech before him, a few were like him…well almost, they were prettier then he was but that was alright he was made to look as though he would bring comfort not lust like the other models. He notice he was awful smaller then them, not exactly minibot size but somewhere in-between…it could have to do with the fact he was made younger. Most here were full adults where he was still in his pre-adult frame._

_His optics focused back to the front of him, now noticing they were heading to a small family unit, files already installed brought up the information on them and he smiled brightly…this was his new owners! Protocols that were installed kicked in as soon as he reached them, he took a step toward the youngling that was already reaching his chassis and bowed politely, "Greetings, I am Pleasure Mech 1908-8746-9875, I have been given life under orders of your Creator to be your personal medic and caretaker." He stood back up and smiled down at the youngling, from the files his young master was ill quite a lot and his parental units didn't trust other doctors to care for him constantly. One doctor already tried to kill off the pre-teen mech and so they order him, someone who was downloaded with all updated medical knowledge and would serve and protect their offspring. Not caring how cold or uncaring the master was and was more then willing to heal him, ordering a preprogrammed Pleasure Mech as personal doctor was their best option and possibly cheapest._

_The youngling looked over at his creators, the femme smiled down at him, "He is your new friend, he will take care of you while me and your Creator are working." The mech looked back up at the new life and nodded, understanding the situation, the files did say he was highly intelligent for someone his age. He gave a once over at his new 'friend' before nodding again. He stuck a servo out and the personal medic grabbed it with a smile, he was approved by his young master, "Thank you for accepting me, Master Shockwave, I am happy to be yours."_

Ratchet's optics fluttered back on, when was the last time he had that old memory pulled up. It was always hard for him to go back through old files like that one, he was happy just to be alive and even more so to serve his master.

Shockwave…whatever happened to his charge, the being that ran around under Megatron's demand…he wished he could say he wasn't the youngling he cared for…but it was. From the cold logic to the horrible experiments he conducted…he was like that even when he was young. The reason why the doctors before him tried to murder the yellow optic scientist, they thought he was unnatural, he wasn't able to feel…that he was just simply too cold to be anything else but a monster. It was all true, though…but he could never bring himself to think anything bad of his former master. His codes made him overlook at how frightened his creators were of him, how the others his age shielded themselves away from him, how everyone ran from him. It didn't bother Shockwave though, the medic once asked him if he would like to make some friends from his creator's business partner's children.

His charge didn't even bother to look at him as he played with some kind of liquid when he answered, 'Why would I bother with such idiotic younglings that are only there for their creator own benefits like some kind of fashion accessory or for shoving some pathetic excuse my way in hopes of merging businesses," he finally turned to look at him, 'Besides, I have you and I know you won't leave me, will you?'

The medic watched his charge turn and pour the liquid on some poor creature, melting away it's frame and wires in a horrifying scream, 'No, Master…I am yours as long as you will have me.'

The purple mech picked up a pair of tweezers to poke at the dissolving creature, 'Good.'

It had been so long since he managed to escape the obsessive grip of his ex-master, he owed a lot to a certain mech…

A moan adverted his attention to his tent's companion, he was paired up with Mirage, since the mech did know him from his past life. It seemed the spy was having dreams of his own…and some good ones at that. Shaking his helm, the medic climbed over to where his roomie was recharging at and slide a digit into the wires of his neck cables.

Mirage instantly came back online at the feel of someone messing with his systems, the first image he saw was a pair of familiar crystal optics…Ratchet. The CMO smiled down at him, "You were making some interesting sounds in your recharge, Master Mirage, I muted your vocals. I'm sure you don't want the whole camp hearing you getting off."

The Tower mech just gave his friend a smile, the accent was at full force now and the medic had resolved back into his true nature. Instead of the menacing wrench throwing healer, he was now the calm and knowing caretaker the high class mech meet so long ago. The spy remembered meeting the white mech when he himself was still a youngling, though Ratchet was older in frame and thought, Mirage was older in spark and the two had became fast friends. Mostly due to the fact while Shockwave was at his classes and his creators had business with his, the blue and white mech was left to be watched by the caretaker. Most of the other creations were younger then he was and to find someone who was intelligent and wasn't throwing themselves at him for power and wealth made them close. They never told Shockwave of their chats, which consisted of running off and exploring the worlds…Ratchet wanted to protect life and Mirage wanted to experience life…but both were in positions were they were banned to do so. A preprogrammed Pleasure Mech and a Towers Mech, each at totally different levels of the social level…both wanting the same thing…freedom.

When the war broke out, he thought he had lost his secret friend from the destruction of Shockwave's old city. But when the Towers fell and he was rushed off into critical care, to his amazement and joy, his doctor was his old friend…someone who was 'raised' around the high class, someone who understood his reasoning and someone who paid the ultimate price for freedom.

A model like Ratchet's couldn't survive without a master, his programming would sense that no one was giving him direct orders and begin shutting down his systems. It was a method of getting rid of useless frames like his, if there was no one ordering him then he wasn't fit to order anymore and his processor was sending out a self-destructive code. Mirage was asked by the Prime if he would consider taking up the position, the poor leader didn't like the fact that the white mech didn't have a choice in his life but if the mech wanted to continue to fight and heal the fallen then all the Matrix bearer could do was give this offer. The spy took it, the medic was one of the best, thanks to Shockwave's obsessive way of making sure his 'friend' was always updated and even let him go to school, besides it gave the Special Ops bot a sense of a family member being returned to him.

What would have been a low moan was silenced by the mute code Ratchet placed in his vocals, he leaned up to see his friend had moved to relieve him of his problem. A red servo was playing with his interface seams and the other with the wires in his hips, the healer smiled at him again, "You're overcharging, if you don't get it out of your system you'll over heat and I'm not explaining that to everyone in camp of why we have to turn around and go back to base." All he could do was nod, it wouldn't be the first time he had faced with medical officer but he was hoping to get a certain green mech to do it next time. He leaned back and offlined his optics and just let himself enjoy the sensation of being taken care of.

His panels slid back and he released what was aching him into the cold air, he shivered from the feeling but it didn't last long as a something warm wrapped around his length. He would have purred at suddenly being sucked, it was so much better then doing it himself. His hips jerked when a wire was pulled, the sudden heat charged from his interface equipment through his wires to dance across the sensitive lines around his spark chamber. So when the mouth retracted to lick his flared head, not only could he feel it dart into his slit to taste the fluid leaking out, it felt like his chamber was being licked as well. A double sensation for a quick release, damn doctor knew how to use both his medical and second programming at once and he couldn't make a sound to protest either.

Not that he could as he was suddenly being nipped, the sensitive skin heating up from the love bits before a glossa swirled once more around the head before trailing down the rod, his chamber felt like tiny little sparks were going off from the overlaying wires above it. He would have screamed in delight as digits found themselves buried inside his valve, the tips plying with each sensor node they could find before scrapping harshly against the walls. Slagging mech…but damn it, he loved every bit of it!

His other servo with the wires began to jerk lightly, sending small shocks through his systems that ended up being random burst against his chamber as denta scrapped him his spike then back down. The digits were roughly being thrust into him, purposely missing that one sensor but teasing it by hitting around it. A murmur from the white mech sent vibrations through him, making the wires across his vibrate as well, the snaps of electricity against it was nearly erotic.

He just couldn't take it any longer…oh…oh…PRIMUS! He wished he could scream as his whole frame lifted from three different sensations, the snaps against his chamber were large enough to shudder through his spark ending with electricity flooding through entire being in some kind of kinky jumpstart, the digits hit their mark and he could feel his valve burst with fluids as he suddenly gave Ratchet a meal harsh enough to drip from the side of his mouth to a steady flow down his chin.

He was released with a wet pop and a chuckle from his roomie, his whole frame felt like jolts were running through it. He onlined his optics to find the medic's face back up at his, a smug look on his face as wiped away the fluid, "Feeling better." He could only nod, he nearly forgot what it was like to be with another, the healer just chuckled again, "I'll unmute you when your intakes return to normal, till then I'll clean you up." It wasn't like he could say no, besides he already had a cloth out.

Mirage just cycled out air, feeling himself return to normal as he was cleaned up, his companion still talking away in a low voice, "You know, Master, Hound will probably smell the renascence of interface on you in the morning." The spy huffed, Ratchet didn't have to worry about that, being what he was, he didn't get off unless he wanted to…lucky fragger…could make anyone explode with a simple twist of a wire but he himself remain unaffected. Thankfully though, he always carried some kind of perfume with him, he might have to be dirty from the traveling but there was no way he was going to smell like this planet or in this case lubrication.

He took out the small bottle and sat up as the white mech finished cleaning himself and was working on getting the pink stains around his mouth. A quick sprits of the waxy spray and he was already smelling like himself, the medic was wiping a medical cloth around his face, giving him the scent of a medbay. Crystal optics glanced back at him and a gentle smile was aimed his way, gone was the Hatchet, gone was expert pleasure mech, this was Ratchet the caretaker now. Red servos reached for him and he leaned forward to have his voice back, "Thank you."

A wave of the same servo dismissed his words, "It's nothing to thank me over but tell me, what caused you to have this nightly…fit?"

Mirage laid back down and covered his optics with his arm, "Hound."

Nothing…

He lifted his arm to see his friend smiling at him much like one of the twins about to prank someone, "Please, don't say it."

"You-"

"Don't."

"Got the hots for-"

"I swear I will-"

"Hound…"

"You had to say it…"

A light burst of giggles came from the medic, Primus, what would everyone do if they found out the hot tempered Ratchet was really this way. "Oh, that…that's great. Next time just sneak over to his tent and ask if he wants a good frag. You should have learned some of my tricks by now, you'll have him at the end of a leash if you pull just a few of those moves." The smile grew and the Towers mech knew he had opened a door that should have stayed shut as the healer leaned forward as though to whisper, "I bet his hung, got to be with that kind of frame-"

The arm that was protecting his optics suddenly pushed the white mech playfully, "You just have to go and say something like that don't you. I thought you were programmed to be polite and silent."

Another low laugh, "I AM a Pleasure Mech and a medic, knowing bots anatomy is my specialty in more way then one. And if it gives my master better knowledge at a good, cancel that, great frag with a mech whose probably just as wild in the berth as the creatures outside, yes, I am allowed to say such things." The smaller mech was just shining with joy, if his master got a spark mate or at least sparked, he could be a caretaker again! He could watch younglings grow-up and be a part of their life! Master's care took override over anything else.

The spy glared at the now enthusiastic healer, he knew exactly what he was thinking and no that wasn't happening. He covered himself with his arm again, "Don't count on such things, and yes, I know what you're thinking. And I can not just go over and ask him for a frag, a like my relationships to be personal." And with that he turned his back toward the medic, now determine to get some recharge to drown out the thoughts of a certain green mech. "Besides, he might not like someone so forward with him."

Ratchet stared at the back, shaking his helm, his master needed more bots in his life…but he was just to scared to…afraid he would lose everyone he loved again. He gave a deep cycle and returned to his own cot and laid down. With the thoughts of the night, he wished he could fall for someone so quickly like that but it was near impossible to do so being what he was. His kind didn't get the mates, didn't get the families like their masters. Most of his model were gone by now, he hid his own true frame under thick armor, it protected him not only from injuries he got from healing others on the field but his true self. The only ones who knew this was Mirage, Optimus and Wheeljack, the first two he didn't have a choice and Jackie was an accident.

But when the engineer found out, he was determined to get the medic out of the grasp of his codes…he had been under slave codes himself and fought with everything to rid them. He didn't like the fact that without a master, Ratchet could die because his own body thought he was useless, that he was under someone's command…that he couldn't bond unless his owner agreed to it. Mirage was not going to let his friend bond with anyone unless they could understand what he really was and truly accept him. It was hard for anyone now days to understand why he was this way and most viewed it unnatural.

He prayed Jackie would somehow break the codes and that he would actually be able to taste freedom for the first time…until then he'd just hope that Mirage would grow strong enough to let others in besides him.

He gave a deep cycle again, in the morning, his charge will be the arrogant Towers mech instead of the sweet being he really was, all to push others away in fear of being hurt.

As for him, he will go back under his master's command of not calling him that unless it was just the two of them and become the persona he had built up to hid what he was…

To bad for master, he was going to have to help the mech with this problem…fragger will never know what hit him. Mirage needed a good lay.

-Break-

Hound sat up and looked around his tent, he was just him and Shadow…so why did he feel like someone was out to get him…and why did it smell like interface in his tent?

Looking down at himself, he hit the back of his helm as he fell back, "Primus, damn it!" What was he dreaming about to get him to go off…all he could remember was a heated frame from both anger and lust and someone calling him their puppy. Where in the pit did he get that idea from!

Shaking his helm, he rubbed his optics, "I really need to get laid."

R&R

Holy slag! I made Ratchet a pleasure mech!

This was to be about how Hound is actually suspicious of everyone and he has a good reason that will be explain later and a bit on why Mirage acts like a brat in front of people. He needed a friend, so I gave him Ratch…just not how I actually planned it.

Next chapter we take a glimpse at Wheeljack and his past, the twins get their afts handed to them and Hound and Mirage have an accident.

Any suggestions, please send them in and tell me what you think of Ratchet being what he is and what he really looks like. What kind of things should happen to get Hound and Mirage together? What about the muffins! Review and I'll throw a plushi at you!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Running Wild**_

By: MyNameIsJag

Chapter 3: It's Magical

Disclaimer: I own…YOUR MINDS! MUHAHAHA! But I don't own TF or anything that has to do with the franchise.

Warnings: M for a reason, slash to the greatest. Mech/Mech Multiple pairings. Mostly G1 based, except for Ratchet's voice, he will have the accent from the movie cause I'm in love with accents. There really needs to be more Hound out there.

Summary:

Usually fractions take bots who sign up with them, but Mirage and a few others are sent to retrieve a certain tracker from a planet filled with wild animals including the tracker himself. But what happens when he doesn't want to go with them.

Notes: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Katea-Nui (I demand you to R&R her stories), Got Buttermilk (Your name made me giggle for some reason), Lithium223, (thank you for your suggestion, you and Ratch can team up and plot! Muhahahaha!)

Mirage was going to kill him…he was going to murder the medic and hide the body where no-one can find him…and he can do it! He could turn invisible and no one would see it coming or expect him! He glared at the white mech as he happily stared down at the them from a top the hill, oh…he knew he was going to get it.

It wasn't the fact that he slid down a mud slope and now had the filth stuck in what seemed to be every nook and cranny of his armor that he was upset about. It was because Hound had came down with him and their landing was one that wasn't exactly appropriate. The tracker's face was now between his thighs and he could feel the hot intakes fluttering across his interface panels, the feeling of that sensitive nose was barely scrapping across the surface…it was good thing the mutt was currently knocked out. Unfortunately he was also heavy as pit and the spy just knew some how Ratchet was behind it all.

"Damn it, wake up!"

Nope, instead the green mech seemed happily oblivious as he snuggled closer to the ever heating surface and murmured against it causing vibrations to ring through his frame and he had to bite back a moan. Why him! He could hear the twins just laughing at him and Perceptor was probably blushing like crazy now.

"You smell good…" The spy shuttered his optics at the words that came from the accidental recharging mech…well that was good to know.

"That's really sweet, but GET OFF OF ME!"

He roughly kicked off the heavy mech, who finally woke up from being attacked and instinctually jumped up in fighting position before realizing what was going on and glanced down at the mud covered mech, "Uh…what happened?"

Gold optics glared up to the top of the hill, sure enough Ratchet was waving down at them with everyone else laughing, "We…somehow ended up over the edge and took a tumble down the side of a muddy hill."

Must kill medic! Must hide the body, then tell everyone he was eaten by some kind of forest monster…that'll work!

"Huh? I don't even remember being near the edge." The green tracker was now waving back at the others with a smile of his own, a confused smile but still a smile.

That's because the beloved medic is fragging magical!

But he couldn't say that, it would just cause more embarrassment to himself and there was no way to prove the Pleasure Mech was behind this…it didn't stop him from believing it though.

"Another mysterious happening in the forest I suppose, mind helping me up." He expecting the mech to pull him to his feet, instead he was picked up and carried into the jungle bridal style, "Where are you taking me!"

He could hear the others comments following behind them, but all he could think of was that the mech was possible upset and wanted get rid of him…or have his way with the Towers mech… Being taken into the woods like a dirty animal…thrown on the ground and forced to take it…his pretty little body struggling under the others as his valve was pounded, his legs would probably spread wide for the mech's heavy frame. His moans would probably be choked down as a glossa was shoved down his throat as large servo wrapped around his own throbbing spike while the other lifted him up to where the angle would dig deeper into his wet entrance and…actually that sounds pretty damn good right now!

The tracker sent a sweet smile was sent his way, "I can hear a stream near by and I'm pretty sure you don't want to continue on covered in mud."

Well, damn…at least he was going to get somewhat clean.

Better comm Ratchet and tell him the bad news…

-Break-

Wheeljack shook his helm as Ratchet announced the other two were going to a river near by, Perceptor had instantly wanted to go to find out the chemical makeup of the fluid…also to be near his crush…

The Twins were leaning up against a tree again, looking as though they were in recharge but the engineer knew if something was to come up they would be the first in action.

The soft chuckle that the medic was giving off was a clue to how the two ended down there, he waited for the microscope to wander over to examine something before mentioning it, he leaned over and whispered, "I thought you were supposed to help your master?"

Another low chuckle and crystal optics turned to focus on him, "I'm helping him get laid, as nice as it is to 'help' him during certain situations…he needs somebot else," his calm face suddenly developed a serious look, "He's too much of a loner…he's too scared to let anyone else in because he's afraid of losing somebot close to him again and as a…personal mech…and a medic, that isn't healthy…so…"

"You pushed him off the side of a cliff."

"It worked."

The white and red mech turned back to where he had watched the other two disappear, a little worried about his master. Something that was upsetting to the scientist.

The medic was strong willed, yet his entire existence depended on his Slave/Master coding, he could yell and throw all the wrenches he wanted but when Mirage called, he had to follow.

He glanced back down into the woods, lost in his own thoughts now…

_Wheeljack snorted as those who were injured in the last attack came in, high class bots that had no business in the war. Being from where he came from, he really didn't have respect for them, an ex-slave miner helping the rich that once look down at him and tried to have him executed for an attack he had nothing to do with…yeah…it was easy to say, he didn't like them._

"_Whose that?"_

_He looked up from his work, being they had only so few medics, he was 'volunteered' to help…his optics glanced over to where a acquaintance of his was pointing at. What the-he thought most of those designs were gone now?_

_He glanced around the room, not many knew of the look of a Pleasure Mech and the ones who did were him and a few of the high class…he returned his vision to the small white and red mech, the bot was performing medical techniques and helping out with the patients. _

_Strange, usually his kind stay by their masters…_

_The scientist checked over his patient and deemed the femme good enough to leave, doing so, he made his way to the newcomer seeming as friendly as one can get, "Hiya, um, can I talk to you for a klik?"_

_Crystal optics snapped up to look at him as red servos continued to work on the damage, studying him before going make to his work, "Are you in charge?" The voice was slightly accented and the question was an honest one most likely, slave mechs preferred to answer to the ones in charge before anyone else._

_No one was really though, they all just did the best they could at helping the injured…it seemed one of the Decepticon plans were to take out any medic on sight. If no one was around to heal, no one got fixed, if no one got fixed…he let the strain of thought stray off._

"_I am."_

_The mech finished his work and straightened out and turned toward him, posture of that of someone waiting orders, "I will be happy to talk to you."_

_He refused to say 'no, your not, your only saying that', but managed to smile under his mask and light his fins up in a happy blue, "Great, come with me."_

_He turned and lead the smaller mech away, the gentle taps of pedes following behind him was the only sign he had listened, no words were spoken as he lead him into the lab…no one there because they were needed to help. _

_He turned to face the slaved mech, who was standing there, patient and waiting…he looked different from his kind…usually Pleasure Mechs were built to look…tantalizing…lusty…whorish… No, this one was made to look…pretty…but more to where you would want to hold him and read a novel while listening to classical music instead of being a berth warmer. He was made to be a companion…along with medical mods…his servos and colors were indicators of that, he had seen the elongated digits detach into the proper equipment needed in emergencies._

_He probably belonged to an aging High-Classer, who needed the company more then he wanted to interface and since most of those mechs don't trust doctors, the white mech was made into one._

_Which brought on a problem…his owner was probably dead from the shock and his aged systems couldn't take it or had died in the attack cause there was no bot yelling at him to bring back their slave when they headed off._

"_Where is you master?"_

_A tilt of the helm, "You know what I am?"_

_It wasn't that hard to know, he had dealt with Pleasure Mechs before on a 'personal' level, his last master had quite a few and when he wasn't able to please their needs, they came to the off duty slaves. They would get all worked up for the master and he would leave them with the heat in their circuits and if they didn't get it out, their systems would fail, a painful experience. _

_So yes, he could tell, a curved optic catching chassis that lead down to a slim waist that would flair into hips that were made to grab onto, yeah, defiantly a Pleasure Mech._

"_Yes, so I know your codes won't let you survive without one…unless your master ordered your programs free?" _

_He hoped so, his own programs where easy to get rid off since he was forced into slavery and not made with the damn codes installed…besides they needed a medic, a trained medic._

_A soft laugh and the mech looked at the floor with a shake of his helm, "No, Master would never let me free…he refuses to let go of his possessions…" He looked back up at him, crystal optics swirling with emotion, "The only reason I'm here…is because someone he trust convinced him it would be okay to leave me at home, knowing the bombs would fall-"_

"_Wait, was this 'trusted' bot trying to kill you?", another look but the engineer couldn't identify it._

"_No…he was trying to help me."_

He never found out who the other bots were and why Ratchet had gotten himself in that situation, but after the conversation and everyone was healed, he half expected the medic to establish a slave connection with one of the Higher-Ups that were heading off to a neutral camp. But instead, he stayed, saying that he refused to let others hurt when he knew he could help and even though it would be killing him slowly…he was sure he would die doing something worthwhile.

Finding Mirage had been lucky…and even though Wheeljack believed in his own skills…he still was unable to find a way to set his now close friend free. He could still remember the taste of regaining his freedom and when he found out that his old boss had joined the Cons, he immediately went to the Autobots.

Another glance at the white mech who was now making his way over to the twins were Sunstreaker decided he was annoyed enough to try and plant his brother's helm in the ground.

He hoped one day that the armor hiding the frame they both had constructed to hide the medic's true appearance would one day come off and the faux personality they both had built up would disappear…and maybe the healer would be free to live on his own terms…

He gave a brief flash of hope to the thought that maybe…the medic would chose to live with him…

-Break-

"We have to be quick about this, we can't leave them waiting, Mirage."

"I am not going until I get off-"

"Yes, I know, if you would let me help-"

"You are the cause of this!"

"I didn't know it would get stuck."

Mirage sighed as he tried to pull the cloth that was now stuck in one of his transformation seams, he thought maybe he could lure the mech in with 'can you help wash me?' trick, get him close enough and touching his frame…he was sure the tracker would notice the details and the fine texture that many would have died to touch.

It wasn't often a Towers mech told a commoner to help bathe them and it was all going so well too, he had convinced the wild bot to put those servos to use.

He enjoyed the feeling of those rough digits across his skin, not knowing how sensitive he really was, he had to bite back the urges to moan…he wanted the green bot to get a taste, lure him in and catch him in a trap.

He wanted Hound to come to him at his call, 'Come here puppy, I have a treat for you.'

Instead, the damn cloth got snagged as he was being cleaned around the hips, the spy was just a little piffed about not having those servos go lower and caress his panels…even if it was for cleaning purposes.

At least he got to see the tracker on his knees in front of him as the mech tried to dislodge the cloth, one servo on the cloth and the other had grabbed the Special Ops mech's hips, holding him still. He wasn't even going to mention that the servo was unknowingly kneading the soft metal as the green mech tried to get good grip.

"Well, okay…I'm going to have to jerk it off."

The servo was now holding on tighter and was more on his aft as the strange bot gave the cloth a quick pull, tearing the fabric and causing a little bit of pain but not because of the hitch that the rag was caught on…more on how hard he had squeezed the delicate metal to keep steady.

"There it's off!"

Hound smiled up at him, how came the spy never noticed how sharp those denta looked…what, this was supposed to be about the tracker noticing his frame not the other way around!

"Time to head back, I don't like how long we left the others."

The spy said nothing as the other stood up, the servo was unfortunately removed…instead the blue and white mech just glared at the other…usually in this type of situations, the bot he was after would be drooling over the image of a wet Towers mech before them.

This idiot completely ignored him!

Huffing and crossing his arms, Mirage continued just to glare as the tracker just smiled and started to walk off.

Idiot…nice aft though…

-Break-

"How did we end up down here?", Sideswipe glanced around, they were now at the bottom of the hill, "I swear…we were at the top of the hill near the trees…"

He glanced over at his brother, who was now glaring at the mud he was now covered in, now they would have to ask the tracker where they could get clean at…and knowing Sunny…he would throw a queen of a fit until he was clean enough to his standards.

He focused on the top now, the familiar glint of white gleamed in the light…oh…that's how…they were hitting on Ratchet again and he must have handed their afts to them…again…

Sensing his musings, Sunstreaker glared upward, "How the frag did he get us over here! He couldn't have carried us!"

The red frontliner shrugged, "He's magical."

TBC

R&R

It has been sooooo long since I updated this story…gah! And I'm still not happy with the chapter, *glares at screen*, but I really wanted the Wheeljack part in there!

Hehe, Mirage is so used to having bots go after him that he get's angry when he's ignored, Hound…he still thinks that Mirage and Perceptor still have something going on. He'll be polite and help another in need, to him, bathing Mirage was just helping out.

Poor Raj, his seducing skills have failed him!

As for Ratchet…he's magical…

A thanks to Katea-Nui for reminding me to get off my ass and post this!

Please review…they feed the bunnies in my head!

*Bows politely* Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Running Wild**_

Disclaimer: I own…YOUR MINDS! MUHAHAHA! But I don't own TF or anything that has to do with the franchise.

Notes: A thanks to Katea-Nui, Christina, Got Buttermilk, Shinigami-Sama1, DemonSurfer, Shadoshard, Richard'sQueen aka LGFS, Ultra Rodimus, Lithium223, Prowls-little-angel, Dawn Racer, Blitz-Krazi-1

**Chapter 4: Reviewing The Past**

_He sighed to himself, in a dignified manner of course, he could understand why his creators would want to establish a deeper connection with this family. The power and wealth would be tremendous if they joined houses…but Shockwave was just so…_

"_Creepy."_

_Mirage said the last of the thought out loud as he made his way down the hall, he was desperately hoping that one of the other suitors would be chosen…he really didn't have a say in the matter…he was just another pawn in the game that all the Nobles played._

"_Sir, are you feeling well?"The tingles of being scanned was sent through his systems but he ignored it, the mech behind him had a habit of randomly scanning those around him in case of anything. Probably something he picked up from being around his master so long._

"_I'm fine."_

_Nothing was said but he could feel the notion that the other one thought he was lying, "Ratchet, I am well."_

"_You are among the few who have been picked to continue the line of Master's family, though I care for him, even I know one can not be well with the notion of bonding with him."_

_He glanced over his shoulder at the medic, living with the one optic mech, he knew all to well how much misery was to come to the one chosen to be the purple bot's mate, "I can not be anything other but what I am ordered to be, if he desires me…then my family will jump at the opportunity to increases their standings."_

_He would just do what they wanted, it was the way he was raised…_

_Their conversation halted as they came to the main room, the white mech gave him a sad smile before heading back down the hall, his job for the moment was to make sure each guest was escorted personally to the room._

_The other servants were busily running around completing other chores, he didn't care for them really and he suspected the only reason he was able to get along with the personal medic was because he had grown up around him._

_Not that he minded, Ratchet treated him more kindly then his own family…he didn't want anything from him and didn't expect anything from him._

_Unlike the bot's master…who acted like the whole universe owed him something…_

_He ignored the urge to sigh as he sat down at the large table, other guests already there, flirting away…others like himself who were forced into this but unlike him had no qualms with this dead end tradition…could it be that a Noble…was just a bot who had treasures and riches but not the freedom to use them…_

_His optics traveled across the room, watching the others interact…was he the only one who saw that all of this was just some game and the horrifying irony in it was that they were expected to raise their own offspring much like they had been._

_Perhaps he was just thinking too much on the topic…looking deeper then what it really was._

_He grabbed the goblet of high grade in front of him, already poured and sitting on the table as though it already knew his thoughts and was ready to ease his overworking processor._

_Sipping contently, he was almost finished when the last guest arrived and he could feel some of the stress slip off of his shoulders as the liquid danced within his systems. If the others already had their share of the stuff, it was no wonder they were acting like they were._

_A bell tolled and he couldn't help but think of those that rang out during funerals in honor of the dead…fitting for the situation, even more so when Shockwave seemed to emerge from nowhere and preceded to stare at them as though judging their very fates._

_He restrained a shiver as the optic passed over him, feeling much like a prey being stared at by it's most deadly predator…_

_The scientist suddenly turned to nod at his assistant before sitting down at the head of the table, the room that was once filled with a light air and laughter took a turn to the frame chilling sensation that could beat out even the coldest of frost._

"_I thank you all for coming, now then, I have much to do so this announcement will be short," he did a servo signal and they all watched as Ratchet stepped up beside his master, holding a cushion with the emblem of the purple mech's family crest…a gift that was to be given to the chosen mate, "now then, I have chosen and the engagement will be begin shortly after all contracts and agreements have settled."_

_Another servo sign and the medic started to move…a remarkable contrast to legends where the messenger was sent down to pass on the judgment of Primus, only to find out the news was for their sparks to be damned for eternity…_

"Hey, Towers mech, where you at?"

The spy just glared at the mech in front of him, but he was invisible at the moment and Sunstreaker was probably making sure everyone was still in the traveling group. He was always a little suspicious of the ones around him.

"Behind you."

The taller mech jumped up and away, "Fragging pit!"

The rest of the group burst into laughter at the startled look on the frontliner's face, he just growled, "Slag you all."

The laughter just quieted down to few giggles at the golden bot's harsh gaze, he snorted and turned back around to follow the tracker.

Mirage just kept going, it seemed like they had been walking forever and they couldn't just go into their alt. form because the ground would tear up their traction…and that would lead to a very upset and angry medic because they all would have to turn around to go back so they could properly get fixed.

"I think all this nature is starting to get to you Sunny."

A growl was the only response to the red twin's tease, only he seemed to be able to get away with the hated nickname, well him and the medic.

The Ops mech just shook his helm, glad for the distraction for it allowed him to escape his musings…why in the universe did he start uncovering those memory files was beyond him…he was sure that he had them buried underneath file dumps…

"We should be getting close to the next rest stop, you all can fill up and I'll scout ahead and see if we can continue on till dusk."

They all paused to stare at the green mech, he just threw a look over his shoulder and smiled, "Some of the local neutrals tend to be escapees from prison and get lost in here, they tend to get…a little paranoid and attack randomly."

A bark from the bot's companion seemed to be an agreement as the canine pushed it's helm against it's owners leg, waiting to continue on with him, the tracker just continued to smile as the group did a quick glance around…pulling closer to each other.

"You insinuate there is a prospect that there are unbalanced maniacs freely running amuck in the jungle with us," Perceptor seemed to take timid steps toward the green mech, pushing himself closer to the frame, he looked up worryingly at him, "and you plan to leave us with that chance?"

A quick laugh and the taller bot threw an arm around the scientist, "Don't worry, Percy, I'm sure your boys can take care of any problem that comes around."

The Twins snorted and puffed out their chassis, if this mech can handle anything in here, they would have no problem taking care of some lunatic.

The microscope just nodded, "What about you?"

Hound's grin remained on his face as he let his arm drop off the other, "This is my home, I'll be fine," he gave a small wink, "you can't take down a beast in it's territory and this whole place is mine."

There were a few optic rolls and one deep sigh as the tracker turned and took off deeper into the woods, Ratchet elbowed the noble, motioning with a tilt of his helm at the retreating form, "Good time to take a quick pic of that black aft, look at it go."

The spy just glared at him before turning away, "Please, there is no need for such thing," a quizzical look from the healer was sent in his direction before he cleared his throat, "besides, Ratchet, I've already taken some upclose."

And with that, he returned to being invisible.

Perceptor released another sigh as his servos cupped his face, his optics remaining where the wild bot had disappeared into, "He is sooo…", he shivered, "animalistic," he glanced over his shoulder at the engineer, "I expect he can do a number of wild phenomenons in the berth."

Wheeljack shutter his optics at him before nodding slowly, "That's…uh…really nice…yeah…", he turned and walked away, "I'm going to go pretend that you just did not say that to me…"

"Pfft, I don't get, what's so dreamy about being covered in mud, it's ugh, the dirt that must get into places."

"Well, Sunshine," they all watched as the medic plopped down next to a tree and stretched out into a relaxed posture, "think about it, he's not afraid to get dirty so he'll be up to anything suggested, he's abit untamed himself so he must act like an animal during interfacing and who doesn't like a strong frame pressed up against theirs and being ravaged to the point of incoherency?"

"Like it abit rough, do ya Ratch?"

A quick sly smile to the twin, "You have no idea exactly how much I like it."

"I'm aware of how I like it," they all turned back to Perceptor, "and I'm sure it's exactly how he would give it."

Sideswipe let out a gagging sound at the statement while the others laughed at the mech's distress.

**-TBC-**

Look I UPDATED, you may hit my with the nearest brick for being so slow! But I warn you, my feelings get hurt easily.

Oh, Percy…you're scaring the rest of the group! XD!


End file.
